


happylife

by Peigonisgood



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peigonisgood/pseuds/Peigonisgood





	happylife

第一章

宋渠和林源说：“我想自杀。”

他说这句是在一个非常寻常的午后，他和林源刚在食堂吃完午饭，他吃的烧鸭炒饭林源吃的盖浇。吃完后他们去奶茶店个买了一个两块钱的冰淇淋，他的是抹茶味，林源的是原味。

宋渠说完继续吃冰欺凌，有些沾到了唇边，他抿着唇舔，一点也不浪费，但还是有些残留，林源就伸手，大拇指的指腹在他的唇沿轻轻一划。  
宋渠想都没想停下了脚步，就在林源抽手那一瞬又伸出舌尖，在那指腹上一舔。如果不是正走在校园里，周遭来往的学生不少，他保不准就熟稔地勾着那手指到唇齿间，好像那是比冰淇淋都好吃百倍的东西。

林源也没有抽回手，而是扶着宋问渠的耳后，那里的皮肤白细的不可思议，一摸就上瘾。

宋渠没有拿冰欺凌的手附上林源的手背，让那只手贴着自己的脸颊，那动作像一个在寒冬挨冻的人贴近火炉。宋渠看着林源，眼里无望的像波澜不惊的湖水，“我不知道该和谁说。”

林源看着宋渠，他的眉目深，再加上身高，不苟言笑的时候会让人觉得有距离感。可只要脸上有表情，不管是不是笑，都会立刻充满某种朝气和生命力。  
林源点头，表示他听到了解情况了。然后他牵住宋渠的手，指引着宋渠继续往前走。他从来都是走在宋渠的左边，或者说是左利手的宋渠总喜欢在右边。

 

他们走在回寝室的路上，像无数个往常一样，永远都是林源先送宋渠。他们的手会时不时刻意地触碰到一起，一个人的指尖会在另一个人的掌心画圈。那是非常隐秘的小动作，直到宋渠将手背到身后，也没有被迎面走来的那人发现端倪。

那是林源的一个朋友，林源朋友太多，但宋渠还是认识这一个，那人和林源是同院。他们点头打个照面那一刻宋渠就迅速抽手背到身后，好像他和林源也不认识。  
那人提到聚餐，问林源去不去，林源婉拒，说院里有事。走之前那人嬉皮笑脸地说林源都该是前主席了，还能有什么忙的事。

宋渠听到这话也想了起来，林源在的学院确实要换届了。林源在核科学与技术学院读大三，那是南江大学的老牌工科专业，也是人数最多的院系之一。

那人走后宋渠问：“你们什么时候换届。”  
林源没马上回答，而是先拿出烟盒抖出了一根点上：“下个星期。”

 

他们继续往前走，走到宋渠的寝室楼，林源问他：“你身份证带了吗。”  
宋渠不明白。  
林源对宋渠说：“身上没有就上楼拿。”说着他拿出手机，打开的页面是酒店预定。  
宋渠脸一红，有些怯怯的，语气里带着商量：“我觉得这次真的有点不一样。”  
所以也不一定能用以前的方法解决。  
林源一摸宋渠的头发：“听我指挥。”他的手又停留在了宋渠耳后，安抚般地揉摸,”有我在呢。”

 

这天不是周五也不是双休日，来住宿的学生也少，林源拿了房卡后把房号发给了宋渠。他们在一起快半年了，刚开始没经验，两个人一起去开房，挑的酒店离学校有五公里。可哪怕柜台里的人刻意地几眼打量里写着见怪不怪，两个男人来开大床房还是太招摇了，所以到后来，每次都是林源先进去，宋渠不刷身份证，过个几分钟再进来。

林源将门一关插上卡取电，他知道三五分钟后，宋渠就会来。

 

果不其然林源听到敲门声，他推开门，站在门外的是宋渠，那双漂亮的桃花眼直直的看着自己，眼睛天生就是魅的，可眼神又万分的单纯。  
林源想到没有被负面情绪困扰时候的宋渠，更多的时候宋渠是开心的，那时候他们开房，宋渠也是用那样的眼神看着自己，有几次宋渠还会加戏，轻浮地倚在门边叫自己老板，像是接电话而来的刚入行的年轻妓女，不知道有没有走错房间。

林源哪里受得了这种勾引，宋渠往那一站什么都不干对林源来说也是勾引，而且没有人教过宋渠，是宋渠浑然天成就是要被他操的。  
林源关了门，手轻车熟路地往宋渠衣服里面摸，胸前的凸起软软的，拨了好几下那儿才挺起来，如果在平时，宋渠总是很在状态，根本不需要林源多少挑逗，身体总会敏感的做出最诚实的反应，腰会发软，奶子也会自己立起来，贴上来林源的胸膛，眼里也会汪汪的有水，像是求林源操他。  
可今天这些都没有。  
宋渠很快被林源抱着放到床上，他也在找状态，想主动的勾起心里的火，如果那里是热的，就说明他还有感兴趣的事情，说明他还有救。  
宋渠配合地趴开腿，勾上林源的胯，他能感受到林源硬了，他知道林源的有多大，从前只要一想到他会被林源深深的填满，记忆里的痛和快感就活了，同时被唤醒的还有被同性征服的微妙的屈辱感，尤其是后入的时候，那种屈辱感是不可避免的，好像他的身体不属于自己，而林源才是真正的主宰者。可又正是那种被掌控的无助，总能轻易的将宋渠推向身心的高潮。  
宋渠喜欢被林源操，他喜欢林源带给他的所有体验。  
可今天这些也没有。  
宋渠觉得自己像个充气娃娃，再精细的前戏也不会让他有反应，他心里可能有火，可那火苗在寒风里，一点上就被熄灭，能被捕捉到的只有不成气候的一两点火星。宋渠是沮丧的，他觉得没力气，也瞬间不想再说话，直而长的腿也大开的塌软在床上，像个没生命的玩偶。  
宋渠的身体告诉宋渠，他对做爱没有兴趣。

 

宋渠想和林源说对不起。他是知道林源的意图的，性是本能，是最容易获得的快乐，最易被唤醒的欲望和生命力。他想起上一次情绪出问题后，他和林源从晚上八点做到了凌晨两点。那个晚上他的身体完完全全被林源填满了，精液和吻还有林源的气息涨溢到了匮乏的内心，硬生生勾出了他关于活下去的希望。

想和林源在一起，活下去。

可是这次，情况真的有些糟糕，比上次糟很多。

这次，他的肉体在说，你没救了。

宋渠，你没救了。

他像不会游泳即将溺死一般抓住林源的肩，让对方停下了动作。他们的衣服都脱了，四散在床上和地板上，他们应该做爱，可宋渠没有兴致。  
他其实不应该喊停，他至少还能感受到疼痛，如果他的身体无法配合，他一定会在性里感受到痛，当对快乐的感知消失，痛是他最后能感受到的活着的感觉。  
可宋渠，确实又是个怕疼的人。

 

林源侧躺着，将宋渠搂在怀里，手指穿过他柔软的发梢。  
宋渠想挣脱开，想说对不起。他给林源添麻烦了，他又一次将负面情绪暴露出来，哪怕事实是除了林源，他再没有别人可以谈这件事。

但这不是借口，那是只有他一个人的黑暗的孤独，只有他一个人。他就应该一个人受那折磨，要么想明白走出来，要么等那黑变淡，变得可以短暂的忽略，看得清人影，可以苟活个几日，等下次又着上浓墨再说。

可宋渠越来越想不明白，走不出来，漫长的黑暗变得越来越没有尽头，他要么面对它战胜它，要么用死亡来逃避。  
宋渠知道自己战胜不了，一个人的力量是不足以对抗一个人的孤寂的，所以他的精神在说，我想自杀。

总有那么一个瞬间，什么都改变不了自杀那个念头，父母，知识，未来，幸福……所有的一切都没有死亡来的耀眼和痛快。你战胜不了那片无尽的黑暗，你至少可以和它同归于尽，从此不再受它的折磨和拷问。

宋渠也经历了那个瞬间，他几乎就要成功了，他听到林源说：“那再加我一个。”

“父母，知识，未来，幸福，再加一个林源。”

就像此刻，林源对宋渠说：“你得活下去。”

父母，知识，未来，幸福，还有林源。  
宋渠，你得为了这些活下去。

林源问宋渠：“为什么又想自杀了。”  
宋渠说：“人间不值得。”  
他说这话的时候很多画面都往眼前蹿，包括谢广坤的那张表情包图，可宋渠一点都笑不出来，他开始掉眼泪，浑身上下颤栗到麻木，他唯一能感受到林源的另一只手在自己的脊椎骨处摩擦，很慢，痒痒的，轻柔的触感带来异样的刺激，唤醒了某种求生般的渴望。

那只手向下，还是那么温柔，手指在穴口按压和打转，原本护住头的手也往下，握住沉睡的性器将它唤醒。  
宋渠的手环住林源的颈，让那个跳动的胸膛和自己贴的更近。他开始感受到下体的变化，后xué也在手指的试探间变得松软，那一点被按压后带来酸胀的快感，延绵要前头的性器。宋渠很白，性器干净粉嫩，在林源手里硬了起来。  
宋渠长呼了一口气，他感受到了活力，触碰到某些人间值得的理由。他也有了说话的欲望，他凑到林源耳边，轻轻地，像耗尽全部力气：“你进来啊。”  
林源进来了，还是两人都侧着身拥抱的姿势，他架起宋渠的一条腿抬到自己腰间，让那诱人的入口露出来，容纳他勃起的阴茎。这个体位不会进入的很深，但每次都能顶到让宋渠舒服的哼出声的地方，他看着宋渠牛奶一样白润的身子染上了情欲的绯红，在酒店房间幽暗的灯光下美得像艳丽的油画。  
林源一直抽插的克制，好像并不在意自己的体验，而只是想要宋渠舒服。宋渠确实舒服，他和林源接吻，对方的舌不放过口腔里的每一寸，退出的时候会舔舐他的唇珠。  
他们靠的那么近，交合处是臊人的水声，他听到林源说：“你得活下去。”  
他的性器还被林源掌控着，熟稔地撸动，伴随着后穴的快感让宋渠忍不住想夹腿，可林源另一只手还抓着他的大腿根抬到胯处，宋渠就只能夹着林源的腰，那更像是邀请，他的身体被打开了，从来都是被林源打开。  
多舒服啊，宋渠对自己说，你得活下去。  
他射在林源手里，高潮那一刻宋渠觉得全身上下的毛孔都舒张开来，林源又抽插了几次帮宋渠延续这种极致的快感，让他的身体先于精神活过来。  
高潮后宋渠的后穴变得十分敏感，能清晰地感受到林源阴茎的形状，林源还插在他里面，没有再动，只是单纯的占有。

林源帮他回答：“值得的。”  
林源握着宋渠大腿根的手往上移，摸他的眼角，手指划过脸颊细嫩的皮肤。林源对宋渠说：“这么舒服的事情我们要做一辈子，你得活下去。”

 

那只手牵住宋渠的手，送到林源唇边，这里只有他们两个人，他们可以光明正大的牵手，十指相扣，林源可以亲宋渠的手背，对他说：“你想想我，你死了我怎么办。”

宋渠没有给出回应，并不是因为还沉浸在欢愉里，而是他无法给出承诺。

 

光是橙黄色的，撒下来像朝阳的光晕，又像夕阳最后的色彩。  
在那片光里，宋渠听到林源诧异地调侃地说：“你死了我怎么办。”  
他听到林源泣不成声地说：“你死了我怎么办。”  
他听到林源平静地说：“你死了我怎么办。”

 

现在他听到林源说：“你得活下去，你死了我怎么办。”

林源亲宋渠的手，将他的手贴着自己脸颊：“今天早上的邮件，国防科大我进复试了。”  
宋渠听了勾起一个笑，那个笑展露不出他心中万分之一的开心，他替林源高兴，林源一直想读国防科大的研究生，想保家卫国，想穿军装。  
林源也笑，笑得很怅然：“我以后要真去研究大规模杀伤性武器了，我这辈子估计是出不了国了。世界那么大，我后半辈子只能听你讲你去过哪儿。”  
听这话时宋渠缓慢地眨着眼，过好久才明白林源说得是什么。  
林源说：“宋渠，你还没去拉脱维亚，你不能死。”

宋渠想起来了，他申请了大三去拉脱维亚大学的交流，签证都下来了，机票也订好了，八月二十五。  
他学的俄语，以他的成绩完全可以申请中俄奖学金，可他最终选的拉脱维亚，一个原本是苏联加盟国现在是欧盟成员的波罗的海小国。

“你说过拉脱维亚是申根国，一个签证能去二十多个欧洲国家，你说过错过这个机会，你这辈子也没可能一年去那么多地方游历。”  
去看那里的人和景，去感受不一样的文化和人情。你得活着到那儿，你才能看到。

“你再想想你选的课，通识课有你最喜欢的司机，你说过像江大这样的综合大学，外院的文史课都是概论，在拉脱维亚你可以听老师一个学期只分析一个作家。”林源一停顿，是想不起来那个司机叫什么，“你知道我书看得少。”  
宋渠说：“陀思妥耶夫斯基。”那个通识课的名字叫LIFE AND WORKS OF Dostoevsky。  
林源对宋渠开口说话很满意：“对，就是他。那是秋季学期的课，你得活到八月二十五上飞机，活到看那里的风景，活到秋季学期结束。”

“第二个学期你也不能有轻生的想法，你记得你交的医疗保险吗，四万两千六百欧，”说到这儿林源又笑，那文件给他的印象太深，“as well as repatriation in the event of death，你要是死在拉脱维亚了，你父母肯定不会让他们repatriate，他们会飞过来，趴在你尸体上哭，那笔医疗保险也不会退还给你。”  
林源说：“人财两空。”

林源对宋渠说：“你想想我，想想陀思妥耶夫斯基，也想想你的父母，你得活着去拉脱维亚，你也不能死在拉脱维亚，明年的六月考完试，你得活着回来。”

宋渠点头，是觉得林源说得有道理，但他还是要纠正一点，四万欧是保额，保金他只交了两千人民币，他真死在拉脱维亚了，也没林源说得人财两空那么严重。  
但是他知道林源想表达什么，交流的文件是林源帮他一起办的，保金和保额林源也不会分不清，林源只是想强调，他不能死，他不能被死亡的终结感吞噬，一撒手留那些和他有羁绊的人悲痛一生。  
他还是要活下去。

“所以我们先定个小目标，比如说先活到八月二十五上飞机。”林源觉得这么分析没毛病，拉脱维亚是营养，是良药，是全新的生活，宋渠会在那儿忙起来。所以现在的问题只剩下，如何让宋渠活到去拉脱维亚。  
这时候宋渠发出一声猝不及防的呻吟，是林源埋在他身体里一直勃起的性器开始动了。  
这次林源抽插的频率很快，迅猛而刚好到不会让宋渠受伤的程度。他们换了后入的姿势，宋渠跪着，双腿被林源的膝盖顶开，几乎没了着力点，他再次体会到肉体极致的欢愉，当滚烫的精液内射在他的肠道深处，他觉得这次的欢愉与灵魂联结在了一起，因为征服他的是林源，他爱愿意为其活下去的林源。  
林源趴在宋渠的背上，紧紧地从后搂住他：“你想想我，你得活下去。”

活到八月二十五号去拉脱维亚。

第二章  
那天晚上林源做了一个梦，梦到和宋渠第一次见面，那是在南江大学的游泳比赛上。

一般来说高校办运动会，上学期是新生运动会，下学期才是全校范围的。游泳比赛和新生运动会同期，但性质却是全校的。南江大学招游泳特长生，高水平运动员和普通学生分开比赛，记录也就有两个。高水平的比赛因为人数原因一个上午就能结束，所以竞争更多是在普通学生之间。江省沿海，坊间传说江大的校规是大学四年没学会游泳不准毕业，可见游泳在江大热度确实高，再加上美好肉｀体，游泳比赛虽然报名人数不会像田径赛事那么多，但是二楼的观众台每次都是座无虚席。  
那天是林源第三次参加游泳赛，他是江省江市人，现在读书的这个校区离他家自行车十分钟。林源父亲是省游泳队的教练，从小就让林源跟着他训练，林源也肯吃苦，身体素质和条件也都好，初一拿了江省少年组的冠军，还挂了二级运动员的名，要不是当医生的母亲一直都反对，觉得得学文化知识，林源还真就一直走体育这条路了。  
林源聪明，读书也争气，高中拿了物理竞赛的国奖，直接保送到了江大。所有人都在拼高考的高三，他说是去江大旁听去了，其实是省游泳队的训练场地就在江大校区旁边，他重拾老本行跟着父亲训练去了。  
所以林源刚入校几乎是一战成名，五十蝶和一百自向来是竞争最激烈的两个项目，而林源大一就连破普通组五十米蝶泳和一百米自由泳的记录，那天校报的摄影师都是姑娘，全顾着拍林源了。公众号和后期的报纸也全是他那天的照片，出水后的林源一摘泳帽和泳镜，用手将湿发往后捋，露出饱满的额头和俊朗的眉目，他那天穿着到脚踝的黑色长泳裤，极其修身，腰窝人鱼线全没遮住，八块腹肌也是货真价实，在那之后林源的名字和“长泳裤小哥哥”在学校匿名表白墙上挂了能有一个月，全都是游泳场上收获的迷妹。  
从那之后，在江大，五十蝶和一百自这两个项目的第一名就只可能是林源。不过林源也一直没能破自己大一的记录，那毕竟是他精力最鼎盛的时期，现在大三都开始了，他又是院里主席，事情一大堆，更是不可能。  
尽管如此，当初赛之后，林源在公布牌上看到一百自的第一不是自己的时候，还是觉得不可思议。

决赛在下午，林源当然没发全力。泳池八个道，深水浅水个四个，学校会根据以前的成绩安排赛道，所以在浅水区的要么是友情参加的，要么是没有成绩记录的新生。林源触壁后见深水区其他三个道都在自己后面，怎么能想到初赛的第一在浅水区，而且还就和自己一组。  
然而林源对人没有任何印象，反而是那个名字莫名有些熟悉，宋渠。  
林源在心里又念了几遍，宋渠，宋渠？  
他没多想，转而看到了宋渠的院系，更是惊奇，居然是外国语学院大一的。  
林源不是对文科生有偏见，而是他游泳那么多年，尤其是在江大认识的那些游泳好的，很少是人文学科的。  
林源开始对宋渠这个新生感兴趣，紧接着他也感到一丝紧迫感，因为那人的成绩确实也抢眼，一分十一秒，快赶上二级运动员的水平了。  
他又扫了一遍公告栏，想看宋渠还报了什么别的项目，可是没找到。林源觉得奇了怪了，规定是只能报两个项目，每个院分配的名额也少，从经济原则来讲每人都会报满，以宋渠一百自的水平，不像是会另一个项目进不了决赛的样子。  
想到这儿，林源突然地冒出一个念头，会不会宋渠卯足了劲只想在一百自这个项目赢他。

这个念头一冒出来就被打消，人家估计也是从没见过自己，有必要这么自恋吗。  
林源这么想着，往前了几步掏出手机，将一百自初赛的排名拍了下来，照片上有他和宋渠的名字，他们的成绩差了两秒。

 

下午的决赛全是普通组，观众也多。第一场决赛就是五十蝶，林源意料之中地将第一收入囊中。当他随意的坐在后勤点休息并为半小时后的一百自决赛蓄力，顺便和写报道的人闲聊时，林源见到刚进场的宋渠。  
他看到那个男孩一掀男浴室门口的帘布，有些怯地张望着走出来，那双眼黑白分明，一眨一眨睫毛翕动像故作镇定的小鹿，真实而灵动。宋渠看到不远处的林源了，愣了一下，像是要走过来，却被在另一边休息的人喊了名字。  
“宋渠，这儿！”  
宋渠一个激灵，他还是看着林源，踌躇了几秒，还是去了唤他名字的人那边。那人林源认识，也是外院的，和他同届，叫张昭。  
宋渠穿着一件冲锋衣的灰色内胆，拉链拉到顶，那件衣服在他身上很显大，衬得脸也小。他也没有撸起袖子，露出来的手指尖握着泳帽和泳镜。他穿着最普通常见的泳裤，长到大腿根。臀｀部被外套盖了一半，显得那腿又长又直，一丝多余的肉都没有。  
而且还白。

宋渠和张昭坐在林源前面一排，旁边是外院的女选手，看样子男生比赛外院只有他们两个进了决赛，不过外院的女生强，进各种决赛的有五人，宋渠过来后她们让出个位子继续叽叽喳喳的聊天，说了什么林源没听清，但期间有个女孩子回头看林源，其他人起哄的也一起边笑边往林源这儿瞟，张昭也是这时候和林源打了个招呼。  
唯独宋渠，从始至终都没说什么话，也没回头，对于男生而言，他给林源的第一印象太过于矜持，但不是木讷的那一种，应该就是怕生。林源只能看到些许侧脸，也很白，脖子也白，肩很平，坐的时候也挺着背，像是有强迫症。  
林源那叫一个好奇，和朋友说着话，回答问题，眼睛肆无忌惮地看宋渠的后背。他最稀奇的地方就在于宋渠的身材完全不像个游泳运动员，比例是很好，但是真的太瘦了，腿部肌肉也少，衣服下面更不用说了，这样的体重很难说得上爆发力。  
可就是这样的宋渠，初赛超了林源拿了第一。

宋渠应该也能感受到林源的视线，在志愿者喊一百自决赛开始检录后，宋渠立即起身，往旁边走的时候匆匆一瞥，被林源抓了个正着后连忙低下了头。  
林源觉得有意思，他总觉得在哪儿见过宋渠，可还是没想起来。

之后他们入场，宋渠初赛成绩是第一，决赛被分到了深水区，赛道就在林源旁边。两人坐在出发台后面的椅子上，宋渠看着出发台，林源看着他。

按理说泳帽遮住头发后一般人都没啥颜值可谈了，何况宋渠准备的早，已经把泳镜也戴上遮住了眼睛，能看到的只剩下鼻子和嘴巴。头一回和宋渠靠的那么近，林源才发现宋渠左侧鼻翼上有颗痣，很小，点在挺翘的鼻子，显得鼻头更加精致。  
像个姑娘，林源想。  
有些心猿马意的，林源说：“宋渠是嘛，你初赛成绩很不错啊。”  
宋渠侧过脸，嘴微张，还是那副惊慌无措的样子。  
林源像宋渠伸出手：“我叫林源，核院大三的。”  
宋渠下意识地一舔唇，宽大袖子里的手也缓缓伸过来，也是想和林源握手的，就在要触到的那一刻裁判席传来一声哨响，是选手可以准备脱外套了。

他们赛前最终还是没能握成手。林源将衣服递给后面的志愿者，然后戴上泳镜站上了出发台，手指拉住台面的边缘，摆好了预备姿势，全身肌肉都进入状态，这时候他没再看宋渠，而是全神贯注等第二声哨响。  
他听到裁判员喊“各就各位——”，也听到跳发入水前观众席喊他的名字，一切都很顺利，左边那一道已经看不见人影了，右边的宋渠跟得很紧，并没有和自己拉开多大距离，不过林源的优势是在后半程冲刺，一圈五十米，第一圈游在前面，第二圈肯定没有问题。

问题出在翻滚上。

就在林源准备做翻滚动作的时候，脑海里宋渠鼻翼的那一颗痣一闪而过。林源在这个泳池游了三年，除了刚开始一两次不熟悉，后来从来没有估计错翻滚的距离过，可就是那记忆一回闪的片段让他的动作出现了迟疑。  
林源做了个并不完美的翻滚，转身后他像踩在一个坏掉的弹簧上，没有借到什么力，鼻子也呛了水。等他的身型舒展开，他能看到宋渠比自己快了半个身位。  
很明显，宋渠踩上了一个很好的弹簧。

从水上是看不到翻滚时到底发生了什么的，看台上的人只能看到深水区的宋渠和林源遥遥领先，在其他选手显露疲态的时候反而起腿发力，水花打的像两个马达。林源有身高优势，起腿的频率也比宋渠快，慢慢将那半个身位的差距追了回来。最后十米的时候两人几乎是并驾齐驱，像是感受不到累，反而越来越快，谁都没有放慢速度的意思，这时候他们已经拉了第三名和第四名三四个身位的距离，其他选手全部都还没游到第二圈的中间。

后来林源想起那次比赛，他之所以能赢，在那样一个情景下，很大的原因是自己手长先触壁了。  
他从水里探出头后听到计时员喊了好几声“卧槽”，激动地笑到岔气地将计时器举到自己面前：“林哥你破自己记录了！”  
林源有些体力不支，视角边也发黑，勉强看清上面的数字，一分零二秒七，比他两年前快了不到一秒。  
林源也笑，两只手臂都趴在旁边的水线上，借此浮着身子缓缓，他一颗心还在怦怦怦地跳，然后他看到宋渠从水里仰着头钻出来。

宋渠也已经触壁，他知道林源在自己前面后就吸了口气钻到水里，像是要静静。同时他在水里摘掉了泳帽泳镜，实在憋不住了才闭着眼探出水面。

他睁开了眼，短暂模糊的视线里只有一个趴在水线旁的林源。  
林源在笑，泳镜推倒了泳帽上，露出俊朗的眉和眼，嘴角上翘，笑得真诚又痞气。  
那个笑一下子就把宋渠拉到回忆里，初见时的那个林源也是这么笑，真诚是发自内心的，痞气是想耍个帅。

 

宋渠看着他伸出手做出要握手的动作，像比赛开始前那样。  
他听到林源恍然大悟般地说：“宋渠，我认得你。”

 

林源睁开眼，那个梦让他毫无睡意，醒了之后他的身体不自主地一抖动，他怕惊醒了怀里的宋渠，僵着身子好久没动。怀里的宋渠很安静，真的像睡沉了一般，除了呼吸并不平稳。  
宋渠没有睡。

林源唤宋渠的名字，宋渠也嗯了一声。

林源抬手去拿床头的手机，黑暗里屏幕的光亮中，显示的数字是凌晨三点。林源关了屏幕抽回手问宋渠：“你睡过了吗。”  
“睡过了，”宋渠又补充，“我刚刚才睡不着的。”他其实已经失眠了好几天，今天至少睡了几小时。  
宋渠的脚尖有些不安分，踩在林源的脚背上往下顶，林源也用尽抬起脚背，不让宋渠的脚尖落空。这样几次后宋渠咯咯咯地笑出了声，这是只有他和林源会玩的小动作，像在校园里错开又触碰到的手。  
是宋渠说：“我们好睡觉觉了。”

宋渠说：“我会好起来的。”他的脚尖还停留在林源的脚背上，像没有穿芭蕾鞋的舞者踩在大海中漂浮的一片叶子上。

林源听了，将怀里的人抱得更紧：“那我陪你好起来。”

 

林源对宋渠说：“我会一直陪着你。”

第三章  
宋渠被林源说服了，他得活下来，想想林源，想想陀思妥耶夫斯基，想想父母，他得活着去拉脱维亚。  
所以第二天，宋渠久违的，在林源的陪伴下去了江省第一人民医院的精神科。  
就诊卡是用宋渠去到身份证办的，病例也是全新没写过字，排号的时候林源去旁边接了个辅导员的电话，等他回来后宋渠已经进门诊了。  
林源不想就在外面等，他推开门，正对他的诊治医生和实习医生都抬头看他。那个实习医生很年轻，白大褂穿在他身上像实验服，一看就是医学院的在读生。  
诊治医生是精神科的主任，叫梁宝山，是一个五十多岁鬓角发白的老头，看了宋渠的一系列检查后他给宋渠开了一些锂盐药，语气和蔼：“小朋友，情况没那么糟糕，一定要吃药。”  
林源站在宋渠身后，他听到宋渠问梁宝山：“我现在是躁郁症吗。”  
梁宝山一推眼镜：“没那么严重，你现在的问题主要还是情绪不稳定。你得吃药。”他给旁边操作电脑的实习医生报了两个锂盐药的名字，末了又加了一句，“再安排一个心理咨询。”  
几乎是异口同声的，林源和宋渠都说：“不用。”

梁宝山抬眼，视线从眼镜上沿穿出指向林源，像个老顽童：“这位是？”  
没等宋渠开口，林源说：“我是家属。”

梁医生又看向宋渠：“我想和你家属单独聊聊。”一旁的实习医生一听就起身先出了门。  
宋渠抬头看他的家属，脖子扬起的弧度无辜而脆弱。林源的手安抚地在他脖间一握：“那你到外面等我。”  
宋渠应声起身，出门后他又探出脑袋看着林源：“我就坐在旁边哦。”  
林源冲他点头，目光注视着直到宋渠关上门。  
然后林源坐到宋渠之前坐的位子上，恭恭敬敬地喊了一声：“梁叔叔。”

 

宋渠坐在门诊室外的硬靠椅上，两手撑着身子，单薄的肩膀因为这个姿势弓起来，像自我保护的小动物。  
那个实习医生就站在他旁边，从他一进门开始那个年轻人就好奇地一直打量他。就像现在那人问宋渠：“你是江大的宋渠？”  
宋渠抬头，没什么好隐瞒地点头。  
那人笑，无框眼镜后面的眼睛弯起来：“我也是江大的。”好像是怕宋渠不信，他从兜里掏出江大的校园卡，信息那面朝向宋渠：“我江大医学院的，我叫陈诚。”  
宋渠想他也应该礼貌的回个自我介绍，可他没什么兴趣。那个叫陈支诚的少年却有些情绪高涨：“我记得你，新生辩论赛，你是外院四辩，那总结简直是绝杀。”  
陈诚自顾自地继续说：“你也别太担心，轻度双向情感障碍其实很多人都有，只是没来确诊，这个只是一直吃药，心态好起来，一切都会好起来的。还有还有，其实很多名人都得这个病，像你辩论赛上举例的高更，他也是。书上说这其实是‘天才病’……”  
宋渠问：“哪本书？”  
陈诚语塞，突然说不上来：“书上是这么说的。”  
宋渠问：“你也是大一吗？”  
陈诚点头，医学院大二才分流选具体专业，大一学的都是基础医学，他一直对精神科挺感兴趣，父母也是医生，所以提前来体验一下，都谈不上实习。  
“陈同学，我不知道你是哪篇报道文章上看到这种说法，你是医学生，应该比我懂，但我想没有一本医学书会这么形容躁郁症。”宋渠说这话的时候带着几分他在辩场上的沉着，“而我宁肯一辈子都呆在寝室，电脑上是植物大战僵尸，旁边架着的手机里在放网剧，就那么平庸又没有意义的活，我也不想得这个病。”

 

门诊室内，梁医生从保温杯里喝了口水：“那不是你亲戚吧。”  
林源有些紧张，像是琢磨着什么事：“我和您说了，您别和我妈说。”  
林源母亲陆梅玲也是省医院的医生，小儿内科，和精神科是同层，林源从小爱往医院他妈门诊跑，同层的医生几乎是看着他长大。  
梁医生像是早料到林源会这么问，也不恼：“你小子实话实说，别怀疑我职业素养。”  
林源像吃了定心丸，刚开口想说，却先是垂着眼咧开嘴笑，有些害羞，像是偷着乐没藏住，还有些傻气。  
林源说：“那是我男朋友。”  
梁医生听了挑起眉，抬头纹全出来了：“那是不能和你妈说的。”  
林源也收了笑，认认真真的问：“宋渠情况到底怎么样。”  
“就是我刚才说的，没那么糟糕的意思就是也没那么好。”梁宝山说着摘了眼镜，“药不能停，一个月得吃下来。对了，副作用可能会影响到记忆力，但别因为学习就停药了，药不能停。”  
林源小鸡啄米一样点头，已经能想象出之后的日子里他怎么监督宋渠吃药。  
“那我现在去拿药？”  
梁宝山抬手，示意林源再坐一会儿，可又没说什么话，良久他发出一声叹息，问林源：“那孩子家里人知道他躁郁吗。”  
这个问题的答案显而易见，如果家里人知道，来陪宋渠的酒不会是林源。  
梁宝山说：“这孩子我印象还是比较深的。两年前我就见过他，一个人来的。”他说着将病例和就诊卡推给林源：“现在能有个人来陪，挺好的。”  
“你们江大心理咨询中心真的不错，还免费，那孩子不想做医院的心理咨询，去学校的也好。除了吃药，还得多聊聊，疏通一下。”  
林源有些为难，他一直知道宋渠对心理咨询很抵触，但还是应了梁宝山的话。他拿了桌上属于宋渠的东西，   
起身推开门后他看见坐在硬靠椅上的宋渠，规规矩矩，一个人。  
就像林源第一次见到他的样子，那个泳池里翻滚时闪过的那个片段，十七岁高三刚开学的宋渠坐在江省第一人民医院精神科门诊室门口的硬靠椅上。  
一个人。

林源坐到宋渠旁边，他从兜里掏出一块巧克力递给宋渠。  
宋渠没接：“我不爱吃这个。”  
林源剥开糖纸，抵到宋渠嘴边：“但是吃巧克力会变开心的。”  
宋渠眉头一皱：“你哪儿看来的。”  
林源一本正经：“《一念无明》，余文乐啊。”  
宋渠也想起来了，那电影是他和林源一起在学校放映厅看的，那次纯属是凑巧，都没看简介，看完之后才知道是讲抑郁症，有一段是余文乐演的抑郁症患者病状复发后自救般地冲到超市里狂吃巧克力。  
宋渠接过了撕开口子的巧克力，咬了一块后就递还给了林源。他是真的不爱吃甜的，一点点都觉得齁喉咙。  
林源也不再逼他，三下五除二吃完剩下的，一抹嘴后林源说：“咱们第一次见面就是在这儿。”  
宋渠当然记得，他状态比昨天好多了，也爱说话了。事实上他是很能忍的性格，昨天会和林源说那些负面的想法念头，也是因为真的憋不住了。  
宋渠说：“别提了，太丢脸了，你就当我们第一次见面是江大游泳馆好不好。”  
林源不依：“那怎么行啊，我那天要是没见到你在这儿哭，要是没走过来，你会考江大吗。”  
宋渠没回答，因为林源说得对，他一年前考江大的所有理由都是林源。

林源和宋渠第一次相遇确实是在医院里头，林源母亲在这儿工作，两年前刚游完泳的林源来医院蹭食堂，那是八月，穿着裤衩和人字拖吊儿郎当的林源看到了坐在精神科门诊室外哭的宋渠。  
林源一直没和宋渠说，他当初走过来，其实因为第一眼把宋渠看成了姑娘。  
那时候宋渠比现在还瘦，头发也长，侧脸白净满是泪痕，整个人都缩着，就差抬腿抱住膝盖了。这些特征加起来，都让林源觉得那应该是个女孩。  
而林源又是典型的那种小时候武侠小说看太多见不得女孩子受欺负梨花带雨掉眼泪的性子，所以自然而然就走了过去，看能不能安慰几句。

林源走过去了，现下正是饭点，医生护士去食堂了，自然也没多少排号的病人，况且又是精神科，长廊里几乎只有他们两个人。他蹲下身，抬起头看宋渠，才发现那个“女孩”鼻梁上有颗痣，那更像一个黑点，衬得整张脸精致的有些神经质。  
林源轻声地问：“你怎么了呀。”  
宋渠抽噎着，没有任何防备：“我想自杀。”  
林源笑，勾起嘴角的样子有些不正经，他听出声音是个男孩，也看到了宋渠的喉结，可他还是觉得这个小朋友很好看，于是他详装惆怅地对宋渠说：“你死了我怎么办。”  
宋渠猛地停止抽泣，像是噎住了一般，一口气没提上来，那惊愕的表情好像在说，你谁啊。  
林源好像能读懂：“我是林源。”他眼一瞟看到了宋渠放在腿上的病例，“你叫宋渠啊。”  
灵光乍现般，林源说：“我们两个名字是句诗欸。问渠那得清如许，为有源头活水来。”林源说得老神在在，“所以你不能死，这是缘分，你要是自杀了，我源头里的活水流哪儿去。”

 

两年后的今天林源对宋渠说：“我觉得那是我撩妹，阿不，撩汉的巅峰。”  
宋渠有些无奈：“还是林学长骚话多会哄人。”  
林源一咋舌：“这哪能是骚话呢，我真心的。”林源看着他，很真诚，“喜欢你也是真心的，在一起之后我做什么事都是冲着一辈子去的。”  
宋渠说不出这些直白的话，岔开了话题：“好好好，我知道了，先拿药吧。”

 

他们像两年前一样一起去了取药处，不同的是这次宋渠没哭，哪怕悲观的执念依旧像两年前一样深深根植在他心中，至少这次他没有哭，也不是一个人。

两年前林源从零碎的信息里拼凑出宋渠躁郁的原因，和高考有很大关系。宋渠说他竞赛连省队都没进，只剩一年时间他要学三年的内容，太绝望了。林源就安慰，灌鸡汤他最擅长，那年最流行的话是我在哪里哪里等你，林源也对宋渠说，小朋友你要振作，我在江大等你。  
取完药后他们就分别了，匆忙的联系方式都没来得及留。林源饿，宋渠高三了也各种忙。那对林源来说更像个插曲，可那活水确实流入了沟渠，唤醒了宋渠活下去的希望。

第四章

他们出医院门的时候还是中午，宋渠对林源说：“我不想读书了。”  
林源知道那是气话：“不读就不读，我养你。”  
江大校区离医院很近，步行十五分钟。这天也没啥太阳，他们就边说边走着回去。  
宋渠说：“你以后说不定分配到罗布泊搞核试验，和邓稼先那样三十年不回来，你怎么养我。”  
林源说：“那我就把工资卡给你，两弹一星是没指望了，我努力做个螺丝钉拿个什么功勋奖章，奖金也全给你。”  
宋渠笑：“这个我知道，氢弹十块钱，原子弹十块钱。”  
林源“啧”了一声：“我现在想想，也没那么强烈的想走国防那条路了，去隔壁省科学岛上研究托克马克也不错啊，到哪儿不是螺丝钉。”  
宋渠说：“你现在后悔也晚了，夏令营报名时间全过了，你总不能放弃国防科大去考研。”

宋渠说这话的时候他们刚走到一处人行道，一步都没往上迈就显示是红灯。两人在马路牙子上等，林源没说话，看着前面的红灯，像是陷入思考。他那表情让宋渠有点怵：“你真想考研？”  
林源没否认：“还没想好，就是，也没那么想去国防科大了。”

红灯变绿了，林源往前走了两步，却没见宋渠跟上来。他又退了回去，问宋渠怎么了。  
“是不是因为我？”  
林源连连否认：“怎么可能，我都没说不去呢，我就是过过嘴瘾。”  
宋渠没听进去，眼里很绝望，整个人瞬间都垮掉：“我昨天就不应该和你说。”  
他就应该一个人在那黑暗里，而不是把林源也拉进来。他是在恨自己，咬着牙，腮帮子鼓起来，“你就不应该遇到我。”  
宋渠嘴上和心里都在一遍遍重复，林源就不应该遇到他。林源多好啊，没遇上自己他的未来该多好。他本来也乐观起来的，至少在上一个红灯之前，他们还是嘻嘻哈哈有说有笑的，可就一个红灯的功夫，他就又跌入一个谷底翻不了身，那么迅速，情绪的开关丝毫不受他自己控制。不属于他的声音呕哑嘲哳——完蛋了要死了没救了。  
宋渠想去医院是对的，这次不是一般的情绪不稳定，是真的又复发了。

 

林源知道坏了，他挽着宋渠将人带到人行道边上，安慰地说：“真不是。而且复试还没过呢，万一人不要我也说不定。”  
“他们不可能不要你，你那么好，笔试你是第一，简历也漂亮，他们不可能不要你，”宋渠语速很快，“你会在那儿读三年，核物理专业是无军籍的，你出来以后就业没限制，去罗布泊也好科学岛也好是你自己的选择，完全没影响。”  
“但是那三年我就很难见到你。”林源说，“我问过，研究生三年也是军事化管理……”  
“我们谈过这个问题啊，”宋渠打断，“你大四的时候我在拉脱维亚，回来以后我直接申请欧洲的研究生，不需要读预科两年就能回来，你先工作一年，一年后我回来也翻译的工作。”

这是林源和宋渠畅想过的未来，在去吃饭的路上，在下课回寝室的傍晚，在性爱后的温存里，一遍又一遍，留下这个最好的版本。  
宋渠说：“未来应该是这样。”  
他对自己这一部分并没有太大信心，但林源的未来一定会这么好。  
未来在于林源，到那时候自己要是还活着，林源去罗布泊他也跟着去那儿，林源去科学岛他也跟着去邻省。但首先，林源要去国防科大。

绿灯又变红了，马路牙子上熙熙攘攘站着等待的人，人群的角落里宋渠对林源说：“我会去拉脱维亚，你也会去国防科大。”

 

林源双手放在宋渠的肩上，抓的紧紧的。他想说很多，可什么都说不出口。他不是担心异地恋会消磨感情的人，他就是想多陪陪宋渠。他一直都很喜欢这个专业，唯一的缺点就是针对性太强。遇到宋渠之前这个缺点其实是优点，林源那么多年读理科，高中的竞赛学的也是物理，他有天赋，他也感兴趣，哪怕后来遇到了宋渠，他的未来方向也没变过。  
但林源真的很心疼宋渠，未来其实不在于林源，而是宋渠。  
昨天宋渠会和自己说，所以今天他们来的是医院，但如果宋渠昨天没和自己说呢。  
如果宋渠没有说，他们现在会在哪里。  
如果未来的某一天宋渠想和自己说，结果没能联系到自己，那他们又会在哪里。

宋渠说得对，他动摇是因为宋渠。他怕宋渠出事，怕宋渠心情不好状态差，怕一个人的宋渠有什么极端念头的时候，他林源没在身边。

 

宋渠说：“我今天不想读书了。”  
林源说：“不读了。”  
他们都请了一整天的假，下午的课也都不是专业课。

林源问宋渠：“那你有什么想去的地方吗？”  
宋渠看着他，眼睛没生气的眨动，良久他说：“新城区那个房子去不去？”  
宋渠说完就拉着林源的手往红绿灯相反的方向走，从现在开始红灯绿灯和他们都没有关系。

他们上了地铁二号线，这是江市目前唯一开通的地铁线，车厢里很拥挤，人与人之间近乎没有空隙。他们不知道什么时候就被挤到中间。林源右手拉住上方扶手，左手环着宋渠。  
周围都是人，有座位的坐着看手机屏幕，没座位的站着看手机屏幕，换姿势的时候打眼看到两个少年如同拥抱般的姿态，也只会匆匆一瞥又继续低下头。  
林源高，他能看到在黑暗隧道为背景下，透明的车窗镜印出他和宋渠模糊的影，所有人都低着头，只有他在看车窗镜，车窗镜里那个宋渠和他贴的那么近。

 

到站是新城区的奥体中心，两年前这里开了个全球性的会议，再加上江省最好的高中江二中也在这儿，房价一两年间涨到和江市市中心齐平。  
宋渠和林源进了和奥体中心一条大马路之隔的一处公寓，电梯上了二十六楼，出电梯后宋渠走在前头，到2606后他掏出钥匙开门，手一直在抖对不准锁孔，是林源握着他的手把钥匙插进去。  
进门后林源才问宋渠：“怎么今天想着来这儿。”说完他开灯，轻车熟路地比宋渠更像这个四十平loft的主人。  
宋渠高中读的江二中，他在这里住过三年，而林源是第二次来。

 

第一次来是半年前，宋渠买好煤炭准备自杀，是林源查到这个地址把他救了回来。

 

第五章  
宋渠不想读书，但他其实很能读书。  
宋渠不是江市本地人，中考后他以宁市第一的成绩被江二中全省招生招去学竞赛。这事完全是宋渠一个人做得主，录取通知书下来了宋渠才告诉父母，我高中在江市读。  
宋渠父母得知后是真一脸懵逼，他们一直知道儿子成绩好，只是没想到成绩会这么好。好半天他们才开始高兴，第二天就开车去江二中旁看房，统统也就花了七天时间全款买了个loft，房产证上是宋渠的名字。那天宋渠母亲刘温暖的原话是宋渠读书太累，周末不好再往宁市跑，他们做父母的过来看他也有个地方住。  
陈云这么说的时候宋渠其实就不信，她和宋建民那么忙，怎么可能还有空来江市住两晚，果不其然，除去高三最后一个学期，宋渠父母来这个loft住的次数两只手都能数过来。  
也就是说，在另一个城市的高中三年里，宋渠的日常就是上课下课回寝室，星期六天回loft住，挑一个晚上打电话给陈云，没一次能讲满十分钟。  
陈云的结束语每次都是：“宝贝销售热线响了，妈妈先接生意，等一下哦。”  
等一下就是挂电话，挂电话后就没有然后了。

宋渠对此纳闷了好多年，他不止一次的听别人说和父母打电话的经历，从来都是父母方先打过来，最肉麻的理由是妈妈说，我就想听你说说话，想听你的呼吸。  
显然陈云是没空听宋渠的呼吸的，他们忙着做生意。全国人民都知道宁市人是生意精，吴晓波《激荡三十年》里在海上划着小船接越洋货船上抛下来的牛仔裤再运回去完成最原始偷渡说得就是宋渠父母。但宋渠父母这一辈只赶上尾巴，也是庆幸还能赶上个尾巴，慢慢从投机倒把做成正经的外贸公司，还培养出了家里第一个大学生。  
那年村里的考生分数最高的也是宋渠，宋建民在街道上摆了三十桌请父老乡亲一起来高兴，别人问你们两都是初中没毕业，怎么儿子这么聪明能考江大，宋建民喝醉了，没给出个答案。  
陈云扶着宋建民，她也醉醺醺地，语气横冲直撞：“我们儿子争气，你们羡慕不来吧。”  
她说得是实话，全靠宋渠争气。他们这一代到了岁数，最烦的还不是商场上的事，而是下一辈因为缺乏管教越长越不争气，而宋渠简直太让父母省心了，一路在学习生活上就没让陈云和宋建民操过心。  
陈云常说，他们那么努力赚钱，就是想给宋渠一个好前程，而宋渠一直想说，前程他自己挣，你们做父母的可不可以爱我多一点。  
宋渠其实很缺爱，很缺很缺。  
所以他才会那么努力读书，就是希望给父母也减轻些负担。可当他省赛失利要回去高考了，打电话给陈云强装镇定，陈云安慰了几句“我们宋渠可棒了，考成什么样都是最棒的”之后，又去接销售热线了。  
然后宋渠突然意识到，他成绩再好，他父母也不会给他爱，因为他们以为宋渠不需要这个。  
那段时间是宋渠第一次出现躁郁的迹象，高二后的暑假他没回宁市，在江市的补习班里学高考内容，紧张到每天只睡三个小时，课程结束后宋渠也怕这种强度下自己猝死了，想好好睡一觉，突然发现自己根本睡不着。  
是很难受，很难过，心一直在跳浑身冒冷汗，可就是睡不着。  
于是宋渠像很多个在loft的晚上一样坐在阳台巨大的落地窗前，二十六楼，整个江市新区都引入眼帘。前方一排是建好的CBD,左边六幢右边六幢，每天彻夜不息的打出“我爱江省”的led字样。正中间那栋还在建，说是要超越上海陆家嘴打造中国新高度，晚上停工了灯也要亮起来，不能输的是气魄。再往前就是钱塘江，江两岸的灯火用方言说那叫一个“瓒”，视线再收回来，旁边的奥体中心灯也亮，奥体中心两侧也爱建新场馆，是为了迎接下一次全球盛会，场馆已经有了雏形，是一大一小两个莲花。  
而当宋渠额头抵靠在冰冷的玻璃上往下看，他还能看到大马路上川流不息车辆，那灯也好看，相机设定成延时往那一放随便拍都好看。  
这栋公寓的玻璃一点都不反光，宋渠也只有和玻璃靠的那么近时才能看清自己的脸，很模糊，像是不存在一样。  
窗外都是灯，五颜六色美不胜收，每一盏灯都像一个鲜活的生命，迎接世界范围的游客，诉说喜怒哀乐，只有他宋渠在二十六楼四十平方一室一厨一卫的loft里，寂寥地参与不进窗外的热闹。  
他一个人，像是从未存在过。

他看着窗外从华灯初上到灯火阑珊，再到红日初升，光晕也是金色橙色紫色斑斓艳丽，“我爱江省”的LED灯早灭了，只剩下白炽灯般的一两点光。而他还是在二十六楼，保持从一开始的姿势，坐在阳台上，双手抱着膝盖，额头抵着玻璃，寻找自己的倒影。

那么多年来宋渠从未怀疑过，如果公寓高层玻璃的设计和写字楼一样是打不开的，他很有可能就在这种孤独中跳了下去。  
他没有跳下去，但那孤独也刺骨地侵入他的灵魂。自杀的念头在独处中冒出来的，长期的失眠后宋渠开始嗜睡，他昏睡了好几天，睡到死了一次又一次。  
期间宋渠给刘温暖打电话，刘温暖听声音以为儿子感冒了，也很担心，说过几天就来看他，让宋渠压力别太大，考个普通一本就好了。宋渠怕说多了自己会哭出来，没等到销售热线想起来就挂了电话。  
挂完电话后宋渠想着要自救，万一刘温暖来了，看到自己这副鬼样子，总归是不好的。  
他去了江省第一人民医院的精神科，那时候梁宝山的头发白的也没那么厉害。开完药后梁宝山问宋渠：“小朋友你爸爸妈妈呢。”  
宋渠说：“他们在外面等我。”

宋渠出了门诊，门外只有他一个人。  
他脱力地坐在硬靠椅上，背直不起来，就快哭了的时候梁宝山出来了，像是看出了端倪，想着再和宋渠说几句，宋渠却先开口：“我爸妈就来了。”  
梁宝山听了，拍了拍宋渠的肩，说了句记得来复查后，也离开了。  
宋渠死死地盯着那个背影消失在拐角，白大褂不见那一刻他的眼泪才开始掉。  
哗啦啦地掉。

在只有一个人的走廊里，宋渠歇斯底里地哭。他都不记得自己上次哭什么时候了，他是男孩子，哭总是不好的。  
可他现在真的憋不住了，很多很坏的念头都窜了出来，等不到拿药，他在设想里自杀了好几遍。他觉得这个世界上没有人能救得了他了，化学药剂填补不了心理上的痛苦和孤独，外面没有等待的父母，他们也不会来。  
人间不值得，宋渠想。  
没得意思。  
所以，当那个素未谋面的少年问他怎么了的时候，宋渠脱口而出：“我想自杀。”

第六章  
林源问宋渠：“怎么想着来这儿。”  
宋渠说：“开房要钱。”说完宋渠正对着林源就跪了下来，头扬起的弧度和他早上在医院看着家属林源一样，无辜又脆弱。  
宋渠说：“我想给你口。”  
说完宋渠就要用牙齿解林源的皮带，林源的手这时候抬握住宋渠的下巴，他蹲下身，捧着宋渠的脸说：“我们先吃药。”  
公寓楼下有家711，林源进电梯前买了瓶矿泉水，和那两盒锂盐药一起放在床头。  
宋渠像被针扎了耳膜，受了刺激般弹跳起身，声音也尖锐起来：“我不要吃药！”  
林源没立即起身，仰着头看宋渠，那张脸上有慌张有愤怒，姣好的五官看上去都狰狞了起来。他就像个疯子，说的话做的事都没有逻辑。  
林源不气馁，好像对此习以为常，连点惊讶都没有。他站起身后慢慢抱住宋渠，像安慰又像依靠，宋渠双手还是垂着，任由林源的双臂控住自己。他才发现林源的身子在左右晃，像站不稳，又像是什么舞步，重复的多了，宋渠觉得那更像后者。

在舞步里宋渠喃喃着，突然冒出一句：“我不想见咨询师。”  
林源答应：“好，我们不去。”  
医院的不去，江大心理咨询中心的也不去。  
那声好让宋渠瞬间崩溃了，眼泪开始粘上他的睫毛根，宋渠抬起手想挣开林源的怀抱，林源没让他得逞。  
宋渠带着哭腔地说：“你不要这样。”  
“我们分手好不好，我们不要在一起了，你也不要管我了，我会把你也毁掉的。”  
他开始胡乱地说否定自我的话：“你就当从来没遇到过我好不好，你不认识我，我们也没上过床，你就当宋渠这个人从来没存在过，没有这个人。”  
宋渠自己都觉得自己是个拖累，躁郁的在折磨他的精神，也摧残他唯一能诉说的最亲近的人。

林源亲宋渠的头发，那个拥抱丝毫没有卸力：“可是我已经遇到你了。”  
“半年前在这儿，我们说好了。”林源掰过宋渠那张满是泪痕惨白的脸，语气坚定的不合时宜，“再加一个林源，我们说好了的。”

宋渠没太听清，他沉浸在自己的悲伤里了，唯一能感受到的是林源把他抱到床上，喂他吃了药，吃完药后宋渠开始发困，他想睡觉，眼睛闭上又是一片黑暗，眼睛睁开茫茫又是一片模糊的泪膜

混乱和平静的交错间宋渠想起来了，半年前是在这儿，他想自杀，那是在晚上，白天他在学校的心理咨询中心和老师聊了一个小时，那一个小时成了压垮他的最后一根稻草。

 

咨询那天宋渠把自己的情况告诉学校的心理咨询师，关于亲情的匮乏和大学前的学习压力，他还在犹豫要不要讲到林源，那个年轻的男老师一脸一言难尽地打断他：“你成绩又好家境也好，你为什么那么想不开呢。”  
宋渠第一次做心理咨询，没经验，完全想不到老师会这么说。他也愣住了，说不出下一句。  
他向来心思敏感反应快，不可能听不出这句话的潜台词，那个老师接着说：“人要往前看，尽可能的将追溯过往痛苦的时间用来往前看，做做义工支教什么的，你看到别人的生活如何，忙起来了就不会乱想了。”  
宋渠还是没说话，似乎对那个潜台词的存在性报以幻想。  
那个老师换了个姿势翘起二郎腿，叹了口气：“同学我这么和你说吧，你知道来找我咨询的其他人都是什么个情况吗？”那老师张开五指有模有样的开始数，“有的因为长得丑，有的因为原生家庭太差，有的社交障碍校园里几棵树每天都数五六遍。可是你不一样，你父母可能在亲情上做得不够好，但他们给你的物质条件是很多人只能想想的，你都能来江大，不管看脸还是拼能力，前途都是不可估量，你还提到你在院辩队，说明你的人际交流也没问题，你和这些人一比，你真的是有点身在福中不知福啊。”

宋渠咳了一声，声音还是干巴巴的：“您的意思是，我说得这一切是不值一提的。”  
“也不能这么说，就是比你惨的人，真的很多。有的时候‘比下有余’也是有一定道理的，而且你下面的人，真的很多很多很多。”  
那个老师一笑：“你还在江二中那边有房。”

宋渠听了也想笑，他觉得荒谬，人和人不应该这样比，痛苦是比不出个上下的。  
而就因为其他看似不错的外在条件，他的痛苦就可以不值一提，就可以翻篇？

“对了，你说你高中是理科，那你喜欢你现在的专业吗。”  
“还行吧。”  
那个老师说：“我再非常冒昧地问一下，你有什么，在童年的时候有什么不好的经历吗？”  
宋渠猛地一抬头，眸里写着震惊和不可思议，那双眼好像在说有，可宋渠却摇头。  
他觉得不可思议不是因为他有什么不好的经历，那就是普普通通的童年，孤独但没有肉体创伤。他觉得不可置信，是因为对面坐着的人无端的揣测。  
揣测你的痛苦不是来源童年肉体创伤的阴影，那你的痛苦就是不值一提。  
“那就……”老师又笑，“那就更没有问题啊。”

“我高三的时候看过精神科，”宋渠在做最后的挣扎，“当时医生有给我开药。”  
“什么药。”  
宋渠张开嘴没说出话，是一时没想起药盒上长长的化学药剂的名字。  
“那你吃了有什么感觉吗？”  
“没什么感觉。”宋渠这么说的时候其实在想林源，林源比处方药起作用。  
老师“哦”了一声：“那可能就是些维生素含片吧。”

听到这句话后宋渠彻底放弃了，那可能就是些维生素含片吧。  
宋渠从来不想要同情，他也没有奢望别人可以感同身受他一个人的黑暗的孤独，但他同样承受不了，当他鼓起勇气去剖析症结时，那个聆听的人高高在上只站在自己的视角，用所谓经验反反复复想证明，这个症结也是不值一提的。  
那些在我眼里沉重到只能用死亡来终结的痛苦，在别人眼里如同维生素含片，不值一提。

 

咨询的时间也到了，离开前老师故作轻松地拍了拍宋渠的肩，“我觉得你就是想太多了，学文科心思多也正常，但是也别想太多。你可以多去听理科的课，高数物理什么的，对你的思维会有帮助。”  
那个老师说：“总之就是你自己也要想开一点，没问题的。”

咨询结束后宋渠回寝室午睡，之后是下午的课，上完课吃过饭他还去参加下一场辩赛的准备，再过一个星期就是决赛，所有人都跟打了鸡血一样。那次相聚来了十多号人，在校内的咖啡馆里，老辩手新生和教练一起坐满二楼的长桌探讨辩题，说着说着画风也变得轻松，毕竟这次是外院史无前例能争前三，多比一场都是赚到一场。  
那天张昭也在，他和宋渠游泳比赛后关系一直都不错，他看着新生里一半的理科生感慨：“我听说今年日语专业男生比女生都多，前几天篮球赛也进八强了。”  
另一个学长说：“是啊，我原本以为文理兼招后你们这个被调剂的理科生意见会很大，没想到适应的这么快。”  
宋渠这一届是江大外国语学院第一次文理兼招，以前都只收文科生，结果兼招后除了英语，其他小语种调剂来很多擦着录取分数线的理科生。  
包括宋渠，他五个支援全填的理工科，被调剂到俄语后他其实没多失落，只要还是江大。

新生里有学日语的，故作老成的叹了口气：“转专业是不可能的，这辈子是不想再学数理化了。”  
他一说完所有人都笑，宋渠听他们高声阔谈，看他们笑，自己也笑。  
张昭看出宋渠不是很在状态，以为他是烦专业的事：“宋渠你想转吗，下学期还有次机会，只要大一这一年没不及格都可以转。”  
“没，”宋渠说得是实话，“我没不喜欢学俄语。”

 

有学姐对宋渠说：“要是不想转专业，大二的交流项目要是感兴趣，已经可以开始申请了。有什么问题多来问，别和学姐客气。”  
宋渠想说他还没开始考虑这事，话说出来也客套：“好啊，以后一定。”  
说这话的时候宋渠突然发现自己开了某种上帝视角，他看着自己说“以后一定”，那个看自己的人在说哪有什么以后，你明天都活不下去。  
没有人在意你的痛苦，你融入不进别人的热闹，你哪有什么“以后一定”。  
宋渠，人间值得，有意思吗？

宋渠听到张昭说他：“你们别看宋小学弟现在文文静静的，那一上辩场完全是另一个人，黑的能给他说成白的，不管前面对方多占优势，他的总结一出来就是赢了。外院今年能进决赛，没宋渠这个四辩是不可能做到的。”  
宋渠听张昭夸他，心里却一点波澜都没有。  
那个声音又说，你听别人眼里的你，是真的你吗。  
宋渠，有人懂你吗？

宋渠不好意思地和在座的人说抱歉要提前离开，脸上一点异样都没有。他当然也没听见张昭之后讲他和林源，说游泳比赛后在学校里看见林源未必旁边是宋渠，但宋渠身边的一定是林源。

出门后他宋渠先往学校外的烧烤店走，问老板买八斤煤炭塞到书包里，那还没他高中书包沉。老板问他大晚上买什么炭火，宋渠说明天和同学商量着去烧烤，结果方才买好的煤炭不小心碰了水，怕是明天干不了。  
老板听了，还友情送了宋渠一个打火机。

宋渠将打火机攥在手里，和老板说了句谢谢，他往校门走，却最后在门口上了一辆出租车。  
司机也开心，从江大到新城区开车要小半个钟头，是个肥差，一路师傅和宋渠有一句没一句的聊，宋渠不挑话题但是每一句都会回，说话不说话的时候他都一直看着窗外，看着车一辆一辆来了又走，各种灯光印在出租车廉价的车膜上变了色泽。

宋渠付钱，下车，进公寓后上电梯，来到2606开了门。  
窗帘是拉上的，门内一片漆黑，和公寓走廊上的光亮行成鲜明对比。

宋渠应该是踌躇犹豫过的，但他还是进屋，没有开灯，关上了门。

 

 

宋渠睁开眼，窗外是暗蓝的，颜色沉的像保存不当的古画。房间里没开灯，只有靠窗那么有亮光。  
林源就在落地窗旁，坐在他一个人静坐过千千万万次的冰凉的大理石面上，就着窗外的光看着一本书。  
他不知道林源看了多久，天暗得很快，没多久，暗蓝就只剩下按了。宋渠想对面的写字楼上，“我爱江省”的字样一定又开始闪动了。  
林源又翻了一页，他已经快把书举到眼跟前了，直到真看不清了，他也只是阖上书，而不是开房间的灯。  
阖上书后林源才发现，宋渠眼睛睁着，宋渠醒了。

林源起身起的慢，三五步就从窗边走过来，将书放在床头后坐在窗边，他手指曲起轻轻一勾宋渠的鼻梁，哼的笑了一声。  
是宋渠先开口对林源说：“我睡醒了。”

 

第七章

林源点了外卖，等外卖的时候他们两都趴在床上，林源很没形象的俯躺着，下巴枕在手背，眼前还是那本书。不知在这一页停留了多久，林源叹了口气对旁边的宋渠说：“我看不进去。”  
宋渠一直和林源一起看，不管林源翻页速度快慢都没异议，也不知道他是在看字还是看林源。  
宋渠说：“我也不是很喜欢这本书。”  
林源看着封面上的标题，《巨匠和杰作》，作者是毛姆。  
宋渠上大学后没怎么整理过住处，书和衣服都没搬，这本书是林源随手从书架上取下来的，翻开后发现有讲陀思妥耶夫斯基，就继续往下看。  
林源无奈：“我没看过他写的故事，这些关于他的文学批评的文章也没办法理解。”  
宋渠说：“我觉得你这样挺好，我就不一样，看什么都觉得有道理。看这本书的时候我连《罪与罚》都没看过，我还真以为他就是毛姆说的虚荣嫉妒目关短浅所有贬义词集一身的人，如果我学的不是俄语，我对他的定义，可能就停留在毛姆的书上了。”  
宋渠百无聊赖地将书翻到目录：“陀思妥耶夫斯基这样的大家，人们谈论到他，都带着自己的偏见，他又不能从棺材板里跳出来给自己辩解。一个会被记住的人尚且如此，那千千万万没有名字的人，他们得到的评价该多不客观，谁又会费心耗力地去真正理解他们。”  
林源说：“我会啊。”  
宋渠微微侧过头，他和林源已经靠的很近了，肩贴着肩一起俯躺在床上，不知什么时候宋渠的膝盖弯起来，小腿翘起晃，林源也这样，他们的脚就勾到了一起。  
林源说：“那个司机我还是不懂，但是我会很努力去懂宋渠。”

林源说：“我会很努力去感同身受。”

宋渠笑，眉目放松的舒展开来，他想吃药还是有作用的。

宋渠想到半年前在这里，他点木炭的那一刻，林源给他打了一个电话。  
林源问他：“晚上去游泳吗。”  
江大游泳池开到晚上十点，现在离九点还缺一刻。  
宋渠总不能说他在准备自杀，他对林源说：“不想去。”  
林源像听出了端倪：“宋渠你现在在哪儿。”  
宋渠没有说话，他真的下决心了的，可就在林源问他在哪儿的时候，他有那么一丝丝动摇了。  
林源又问：“宋渠你在哪儿。”他的声音急促，像是跑起来了，呼吸也变重。良久林源说：“你不在寝室你在哪儿？”

宋渠开始哭，他觉得怕。  
他听得林源的声音，说不出“我想自杀”的话，他后悔了。

林源最后还是找来了，宋渠和他说了地址，说完后宋渠一直瘫坐在浴室里，眼泪到敲门声响起来都没停。  
宋渠开门，门外的林源几乎是冲进来的。抓着宋渠肩膀的时候林源打眼到浴室地板上放着的不锈钢锅，木炭和火机都在里面。  
林源抓得很紧，那力道肯定把宋渠弄疼了，可是他控制不住。他的声音很抖，眼泪也往外冒，他问宋渠：“你死了我怎么办。”  
如果我今天没打这个电话，你死了，我怎么办？  
宋渠哭出了声，最后在林源怀里几乎哭昏死过去，极致的情绪顶峰后他反而恢复了淡然，他和林源坐在落地窗旁，平静地像回光返照  
林源说：“你遗书都没写，你就想自杀？”  
宋渠点头，他想过这个问题，但是他发现自己的前半生乏善可陈，他想写给林源一些话，可他觉得一个自杀的人的信只会对林源造成困扰。

林源抹了一把脸：“那这样，我们捋一捋，你要是写遗书，你都要写什么。”  
宋渠配合这个话题：“写爸爸妈妈对不起。”  
“和别人都没关系，是我自己想不开，对不起。”  
林源问：“还有呢？”  
“和学校也没关系，在江大读的这半年，我很开心。”  
“还有呢？”  
“还有就是想到未来，那里可能有幸福，但我没勇气活到那时候了。”  
“还有呢？”  
“没了。”

林源说：“你一句话都不给我留？”  
宋渠一听心疼的难受，像不跳了一样。

林源抹了把脸，一抽鼻子：“那我说。”  
林源说：“宋渠，我喜欢你，你不能死。”

宋渠怀疑他自己是不是真死了，眼前的林源也不是真的，那个他寄托过千千万万遍喜欢和思念但从来没奢望过的人主动说，他喜欢我。

宋渠说：“你没必要这样。”你就由着我自生自灭吧，和你无关，你没必要把自己搭进来。  
你说这话是出于一时的想拯救，而不是喜欢。

眼前的人像第一次见面时那样，好像能不用语言的表达就知道宋渠在想什么，苦恼什么，痛苦什么。于是他开始脱衣服，也给毫无抵抗的宋渠脱。  
林源说：“你不信我嘴上说的，那你信我怎么做的。”

后来的无数次回忆中，宋渠无数次不相信自己是怎么招架住的，一次又一次，没有尽头的畅然的性爱，他爱的人在占有他，让他感受到自己还活着，一遍一遍在耳边说，我喜欢你。他活过来了，被情欲勾出生的希望，因为林源是真的喜欢他。他们成了恋人，宋渠当然要活下去，他还能精神抖擞的去参加决赛的辩赛，林源的爱让他真真正正活了过来。

就像现在，陪在自己身边的也是林源。

 

林源问宋渠：“为什么是拉脱维亚。”  
你明明能去俄罗斯，那里的语言环境才是最好的，但为什么是拉脱维亚。  
宋渠反问林源：“拉脱维亚在哪里。”  
林源脑子里才没有世界地图，高中学考地理考了两次都是b，当然说不出欧洲密密麻麻  
的小国里那个还没江省大的板块在哪儿。  
于是宋渠起身拿了一张纸和一支笔，他和林源都坐在床上，他把纸放在中间，在上面画了一个圈，里面写上四个字：“这个是波罗的海。”  
宋渠在圈外支出三条线，“波罗的海三国之一是拉脱维亚。”  
“这个我有印象，我以前一直读波罗的（de）海。”  
林源是在调侃自己造诣不高，他没想到宋渠真在“的”上面注音：“你没说错啊，这个海一开始确实叫波罗的（的）海。”  
宋渠说着，又将波罗二字划掉，写下另一个同音词：“刚开始这里叫菠萝的海。”

 

“欧洲各民族在发展的时候消失同化了很多，比如波罗的民族如今只剩下立陶宛人和拉脱维亚人，其他波罗的人要么消失像物种一样灭绝，要么被其他民族同化，说到同化和消失课本上会提到十七世纪的约特文基人，但是在传说里，时间长河往回追溯，最早消失的波罗的民族是公元前的菠萝人。”  
林源问：“pineapple那个菠萝？”  
宋渠说：“对啊，pineapple那个菠萝。”  
“菠萝人原本不是一个单独分支，他们和其他波罗的人一起生活没有什么不同，但一千个波罗的人里总会出一个菠萝人，可能是一出生，也可能是垂死之时，他就如同觉醒般大喊‘菠萝’。当然‘菠萝’是个音译来的，他们喊的两个音节和‘菠萝’很像，所以我前面说，他们叫菠萝人。”  
“打住！”林源说，他居高双手做出呼唤的样子，“喊‘德玛西亚’一样的喊‘菠萝’？”  
宋渠一脸正经：“你别笑啊，你继续听我讲。”  
“好好好，”林源收回手，“我听着呢。”

“而那些生命进度条还撑得住的菠萝人就开始寻找‘菠萝’，按他们的话说，‘菠萝’是世界上最美最真最好的东西，是人生之终极奥义，活着的意义，值得人一生去寻找。菠萝人要是生在地中海，还能和希腊人聊聊‘菠萝’，但很不幸，他们向后是从未踏涉的其他民族的领土，向前就是一望无际的海，公元前大家都穷，日子也就比茹毛饮血好点，你自己不干活只想着找菠萝，别人也不可能一辈子养你，况且菠萝人年年有，菠萝年年没人找到，这说明什么？  
林源真的思考了一下：“说明菠萝很难找。”  
“对，我们现在知道菠萝是热带水果，公元前的欧洲肯定没有，就像他们一直寻找的‘菠萝’，也是无法在这片土地上找到的。并且在你找到菠萝之前，所有人都会觉得你在寻找耗费的精力是无用功，你和你想要寻找的菠萝都不会被人理解，这个看不见摸不着存不存在都不知道的菠萝能有那么重要？有口腹之欲重要？所以很多菠萝人为了生活又变回了波罗的人，世俗压力这种东西公元前也有。”  
“但还有不少菠萝人义无反顾地造船驶离陆地，他们无法在这里找到菠萝，就寄希望于海的那边。他们中没一个回来的，可能是死在海上了，也可能在哪里找到菠萝了。后来菠萝人越来越少，渐渐就消失了，沿岸的人说到那片一望无际葬送了无数菠萝人异类的海，渐渐将之称之为菠萝的海。”  
林源边听边点头：“那为什么现在叫波罗的海。”  
“因为……”宋渠转着笔思考，“因为这个结尾我还没编好。”  
林源脖子一伸，那样子像才意识到被骗。  
宋渠笑：“你不会真信了吧。”  
林源想这次不能怪我书读得少，你说得那么有理有据我再怎么怀疑也被你忽悠进去了。

宋渠收笑，在菠萝两个字下画点：“但是道理是一样的，我也想去找菠萝。如果找菠萝要行万里路，拉脱维亚是起点。”  
宋渠觉得自己有些活过来了，那个菠萝让他活了过来。他的眼里开始有光，灵气从内而外的散发出来，那才是别人眼里的宋渠的模样。  
他还活着，他也没有消失，那个心理咨询师有一点确实是对的，活着要往前看，菠萝不存在于过去的父母亲情里头，那就去未来找。  
而他又是那么幸运，不管能不能找到那个菠萝，都有一个林源听他说着荒诞编撰的故事，有一个人陪在身边。也只有林源知道他求而不得的痛苦，也只有林源会陪着他求索。  
宋渠看着林源想，林源也是菠萝。

他的爱人也看着他，像半年前一样，他们接吻，开始相拥，衣服一件一件的脱，同样的地点，浴室里没有放着八斤木炭，三十分钟后敲门的是外卖员而不是林源。在这三十分钟里他们只在乎彼此，只有彼此，这三十分钟他们在医院又在泳池，在红绿灯口又在睡过的酒店，他们在过去又在未来。  
过了今晚，宋渠会去拉脱维亚，林源也会去国防科大，他们会有美好生活，关于幸福和未来。


End file.
